My story
by orangelvr
Summary: The main chacracter isn't Elena its her sister Theresa shes the one klaus is after ,kathereine is Theresa's dopple-ganger... this is my first story so go easy on me please- disclaimer i do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters just my OC Theresa stefan/oc/damon
1. Chapter 1

There was a knocking at my door and my sister at the other end telling me to wake up "Theresa get up" oh how I wish It would stop but unfortunately summer was over and that means getting up in the morning and going to hell. Summer wasn't the best I lost my parents in a car accident and the messed up part was that I survived and they didn't but I have to learn to be strong so I write in my diary i got when i was little when I'm feeling sad. Its the start of junior year for me and Elena see were not twins I'm actually a couple months younger than her my birthday is in February so I'm right in the middle so our parents decided to put us in school at the same time.

"I'm up Elena I'll be down in a minute" I love my sister but she can get on my nerves her and Jeremy but what can I say there my brother and sister that's there job. "Good you don't want to be late Bonnie said she'll being leaving her house in 15 mins" once I heared Elena leave I went and got my diary. Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. I took a long look at myself in the mirror and thought today was a new start so after I took a quick shower I don't have to do much to my self since I have natural curly hair and I don't really do makeup only on special occasions I decided to wear my cute spring dress with a jean jacket and my white converse you can say I'm kinda girlish. Let's see I'm 5'2 and half and me and Elena have some similarities like our brown hair and eyes and smile.

After I finished getting ready I went down stairs and heard my aunt jeanna say "Toast I can make toast" oh aunt Jenna she was trying her best to be a good guardian to us it was hard for her taking on the roll of mom and dad when your so young but she tried her best and that's all we could ever ask for."It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" Elena says " ya no thanks i think I'll pass I don't like coffee plus it stunts your growth" I say " I think it's too late for that" says aunt Jenna. Her and Elena start to laugh "hey! you guys don't know I could grow a little more" before Elena and aunt Jenna can respond Jeremy comes down stairs and says "is there coffee?"

"your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared, lunch money?" Aunt Jenna says "I'm good Elena replies but that doesn't stop Jeremy from taking some which I highly doubt that money's for lunch then I remembered and say " don't you have a big presentation today?" I'm meeting my thesis advisor at she looks at her watch... now... crap!" "Then go we'll be fine" I say she looks at us and smiles and hurries out the door. Then I hear " you ok?" From Elena and Jeremy responds and says "don't start" and walks out the door gosh Elena let the kid breathe I understand your worried but you do this all the time to him but I don't really say anything cause I don't want to be a nag to her so I just say " It's gonna take time for him be the way he used to be not just him but all of us" she looks at me with understanding smile. [MISSING PERSONS: BROOKE AND DARREN BEHIND elena on tv].

We hear Bonnie honk and once get out the door I yell shotgun and jump in the front seat and say "hey Bonnie good old pal of mine" she just smiles at me and laughs. Elena gets In and says " I don't know why you bother yelling shotgun you always beat my to the front seat any way" I look at her and smile and say " now where would be the fun in that if I didn't say it" she just rolls her eyes and Bonnie starts to drive. "While Bonnie is driving she's telling me and Elena how her Grams says she's a witch or something but i start to space out looking out the window. "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Theresa! Back in the car". I tune myself back in and her and Elena are looking at me and I say "I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ." "I'm psychic now" "Right. Ok, then predict something. About me and Elena" "I see..." but before she can finish what she's saying a crow comes out of nowhere and hits the car and she sorta swerves and then bonnie says "What was that?! Oh, my god! Theresa, are you ok?"

Her and Elena look worried and I say " It's ok, I'm fine" but Bonnie doesn't seem too convinced cause she says "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere" "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life" I reasure them "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy". Bonnie says out of nowhere and I cant help but think maybe shes right.

we pull into the school drive way and i just sit there for a moment and think here it comes time to face the music everyone staring at me and asking if im fine but thing is i doubt they really mean it but before i can think any further about this i hear elena say "Theresa are you coming" i nod my head and get out the car well it had to happen sooner or later. "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" bonnie comments and i replay "No, that's over." "Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." i just smile and shake my head at Bonnie. Once we are by the lockers i look and see Matt i wave at him but he just turns his head "he hates me" I say,

Bonnie shakes her head and Elena says "That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." i cant help but laugh alittle. then out of now where i hear " Theresa,Elena. Oh, my god" oh man should i run now dont get me wrong i love Caroline but she can be a bit too much. As soon as she reaches us she gives Elena a big hug and then me " How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How are they?are they good?" she says looking at Bonnie "Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." i say "Really?" she says "Yes. Much better." Elena says. "Oh, you poor thing" Caroline says and then hugs me one last time " Ok, Caroline" i say she finally lets go and says "Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" while walking away and Bonnie says "Ok! Bye!" she then looks at me and Elena and i say "no comment' and Elena shakes her head agreeing with me and Bonnie says "I'm not going to say anything."

As we start to walk past the office Bonnie puts her hand up in front of me and Elena and says "Hold up. Who's this?" i look and say "all i see is back" "It's a hot back" bonnie says and me and Elena look at eachother and just laugh. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar" "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" elena says "Pretty much" but i dont pay much attention cause i look and see Jeremy by the boys bathroom with some guy and i hear him say "Jeremy, good batch, man" Elena sees it to but i say "I got this and ill be right back"

the last thing Jermey need is mother dearest on his case as im walking i hear "Please be hot." from Bonnie i just smile as soon as i enter the boys bathroom this guys says "Whoa! Pants down, chick!" so i say then pull ur pants up idiot. I then go to jermey and say "your so lucky im here instead of Elena but seriously jeremy i heard what that guy said, look i get it mom and dad are gone and its hard for you so your trying to cope with it but in all the wrong way do you really think they would want this from you cause i dont and i know aunt Jenna and Elena dont" just when i thought i was getting through to him he blocks me out and says "ya whatever i got to go" i then walk out of the boys bathroom and i dont see where im going and i run into someone not just anyone the new guy and let me tell you Bonnie wasnt wrong he was hot "Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?" i hear him say and i then look and think oh god this is a great way to meet someone "Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just..my brother—It's a long story. . . ." I say he just smiles and then i hurry up and try to pass him but we end up going the same way so he stops and moves to the side so i can pass i say "thank you" and go straight to history class which new guy happens to be in.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." says but all i hear is blah blah blah. i turn my head and see the new guy looking at me so i pretend to look at the clock like i was seeing how much time we had left. i then get a text from bonnie and it says "HAWT-E. STARING U." i just look at her and shake my head but when i turn alittle to see he is! but i think its just a coincidence.

After school Elena goes home with Bonnie they dont bother to ask if im coming cause they know where im going. once i get to the cemetery i go sit by my parents grave and write in my diary, Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer. Then out of nowhere a crow appears on my parents grave "ok thats not scary movie like,shoo" i say it then flies off and i say "That's what I thought."

but out of nowhere The crow reappears and fog starts to ascend around the cemetery. A man is standing behind a tomb, oh hell no im out this is some creepy shit so i run im not about to be murdered in a cemetery but clumbsy me doesnt see where im going and i end up triping and falling down alittle hill when i get up infront of me is Stefan oh ya his name is Stefan i found out from bonnie " You ok?" stefan says i then think maybe it was him back there so i say "Were you following me?" he looks at me like huh and he says "No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall" i think ya he probably thinks im crazy now so to break the ice i say " Hi im Theresa" he smile at me and says "Im Stefan" "I know. We have History together." im a creep. he replies "And English and French." wow can you say awkward i should of known that so i just say "right" a little uneasy.

Stefan starts coming closer toward me and im thinking what is he doing but he just pulls a leaf out of my hair so i say thanks i then notice he has this big ring on so i say "Nice ring." he looks at his ring and then at me and says "Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" " No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that." wow way to go Theresa. "did you hurt yourself" stefan says i look down at my leg and see what hes talking about " Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty." i say stefan then turns his head from me gosh i didnt think it looked that bad so i say "are you ok" he then looks back at me and says " you should take care of that' i look down at it to see how bad it really is and say "Really, it's nothing" but when i look back up hes gone ok then .When I get home i walk in and say "man down" and fall on the couch elena looks at my leg and shakes her head and goes to get a bandaid.

Me and elena are about to leave so she says to aunt jenna "were meeting Bonnie at the grill." aunt jenna says "Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night" i look at her and laugh and say "well done,aunt Jenna" Elena opens the door and theres Stefan shes hi to stefan and then looks at me with a little smirk and winks at me i just roll my eyes she says she will be waiting. stefan then says to me "Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange." aww how cute of him "No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." i say "Um, something like that. How's your leg?" he changes the subject "Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barelybut to be safe had elena get me a bandaid. How did you know where I lived? " "It's a small town.

I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back" he says handing me my diary "Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." i hope he didnt read it "Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it" well that answers that question "No? Why not? Most people would have." i say "Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." he has one too so i say " you keep a journal" i say journal cause its more manly diary is what girls say. "Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important" he says i look at him like wow so true " "Yeah. I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there" i say but he just stays there well ok then so put the diary away and he says "I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?" i come back and say " Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" he agrees when i come outside Elena is gone wow she would.

At the grill matt comes up to Bonnie and Elena and says "Hows Theresa doing" they give eachother a knowing look and bonnie says "Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her" he looks down and say "I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Elena smiles at him and says "Give it more time, Matt"then matt looks over and sees Theresa walk in with the new guy and says "More time, huh?" and he walks over to them... Me and stefan walk in and i see matt walking over to us oh shit he doesnt look happy, when he comes up to us he says " Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you" to stefan and stefan says "Hi, Stefan" and shakes his hand. Matt then looks at me and i say "hey" and he says "hey" a little cold and then walks away well that was a little awkward.

i see Bonnie,Elena and Caroline so we go sit with them and the first thing Caroline does is interrogate Stefan oh great here she goes. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" "Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young" "Parents?" bonnie says he then looks down and says "My parents passed away" oh man poor bonnie you can tell she felt bad for asking so i say "I'm sorry. Any siblings?" he looks at me and says "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." hmmm which mean he does but doesnt want to talk about it. " So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow" caroline says oh great i know where shes headed with this and stefan looks at us like what? so bonnie says "It's a back to school thing at the falls." and the stefan looks at me and says " Are you going?" before i can even answer elena says "of course she is" stefan looks at me and smiles

back at hell "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" says bonnie looks up at him and says " Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" hes such an ass "It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." matt says he then looks at me oh great he would "Hmm.

Theresa? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events? man i didnt know this answer and i knew he was gonna have some snooty comment to say "I'm sorry, I-I don't know." i say and then he goes and says something i wasnt expecting "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Theresa, But the personal excuses ended with summer break." he says looking at Elena and me i look at him like are you serious so i say " excuse me i lost my parents not a freakin pet you jacka-" but i was cut off by stefan who says "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians" looks at me like you got lucky man i just roll my eyes at him and he then looks at stefan and says " That's correct. Mister. . .?" "Salvatore" stefan says "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" stefan says "distant" "Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." oh of coures everyones wrong and your always right "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." stefan says, way to go stefan you show him the look on his face was price less

were at the party and Bonnie and Elena are trying to convince me i have the hots for stefan "just admit it Theresa' bonnie says i just smile and say " Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty" and elena says " He has that romance novel stare". then bonnie says " so where is he so i tell her " I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." "Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."elena then says "Wait, you need a crystal ball." shes right so i grab and empty beer bottle and hand it to bonnie and as soon as she touches my hand she spaces out and then abruptly pulls her hand back from me i look at her and say "what?" she then looks at me and says " That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." i look at her and say "what?" elena is looking at us like what is going on bonnie then says "A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." ok what hell how did she know that when she runs off elena goes and follows her. i then turn around and stefan is there out of nowhere he scared the shit out of me he says "hi' i say "hi' he then looks at me and says " I did it again, didn't it?" i look at him and smile and say "yeah just a little" stefan then see the worried look on my face and says "I'm sorry. You're upset about something." wow hes good so i say " Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here." he smiles at me and says "im here"

we start walking and i say to stefan "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town" he looks at my and says "Am I' and i look at him and smile and say "Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." he laughs a little and says "Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." its like he sees right through me so i say " What makes you think that I'm sad?" " Well, we did meet in a graveyard." point taken so i say " Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat." he then looks at me and says "Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat" well here it goes he was going to find out how it happened sooner or later " Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story." i say he looks at me and says "you wont be sad forever,Theresa" hopefully he was right.

he then changes the subject and says "I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend Elena too.' i smile at him and say " Best friend in the world." he then looks over at matt and says "And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us" i look over and say "Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." "and?' stefan says "And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um. . .it wasn't. . ." "passionate" he says i look at him and say "No. No, it wasn't passionate. . " i look at stefan and it looks like his eyes are changing but that cant be so i say "Hey, um, are you ok? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-" he then hurries and say " Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink" and leaves

well ok then i guess ill wait here like a loner or not cause her comes matt " Looking for someone?" hes says " hey" i say "When you broke up with me (oh shit here it comes ), you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me." matt says. look matts a really nice guy but i started to see we just didnt click i try to reason with him and say " Matt, you don't understand. It's-" but he cuts me off and says "That's ok, Theresa,You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that. . .I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that".."matt" but he starts to walk away wow that was just great

i look over and see Caroline talking to stefan but when stefan walks away from her she doesnt look to happy when he walks over towards me and i say "I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." he looks at me and says "Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" i reassure him and say "No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. i look over and see jeremy walking into the wood all drunk great better get him before elena "God, you gotta be kidding me!"stefan looks at me and says "what is it"

My brother i say,The drunk one? stefan ask That would be the one. Excuse me. i say Need some help? Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy! i yell Jeremy, where the hell are you going?I don't want to hear it!jeremy yells back Yeah, well, too bad be happy its me after you! i say then jeremy trips i look and see that it was vicki's body he triped over she's been bitten. vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki! jeremy says Oh, my god! i say shocked what did this to her

Somebody help! i yell running out of the woods with vivki and jeremy and then matt rushes over and says Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?! then tyler comes over and says What happened to her?Somebody, call an ambulance! matt yells to the crowd around us. Everybody back up, give her some space! tyler says to 's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood i say to them then some guy comes up to us and says Put this on her neck. matts by vicki telling her Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me.

Poor matt i start to look around the crowd and may eye contact with stefan but as soon as he sees whats going on he hurry ups and leaves well that was weird. as soon as the ambulance came the cops showed up and i hear elena giving jeremy a lecture about them not caring that our parents are dead and that he should try to move on i dont pay much attention to the them im just tiered of them always going at it

As soon as we get home i got straight to my room and write in my diary Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok. but i guess i was wrong i wanted to someone without pain someone alive But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.

i look out my window and see stefan i smile and pont to the door i go downstairs and open the door and stefan says I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok. i look at him and say You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok. stefan looks and me and ask What do you tell them? That I'll be fine i respond. Do you ever mean it? stefan questions. Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in? i say. stefan looks at me and smiles and says yes.


	2. 2

Dear diary, this morning is. . .different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it.I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins I welcome the day. . .Because I know. . . I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. After i wrote in my diary i walk out the door see aunt Jenna doing her hair once she's sees me she says Do I look adult?

As in respectfully parental I look at her and say Depends on where you're going got a hot date she looks at my like seriously then says Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down? She puts her hair up and i say Sexy stewardess.(did that just come out of my mouth). Then when she puts her hair down i take a good look and say Boozy housewife sending her a wink she just smiles and says Up it is. You're feisty today. Hmmm I am that's something different, I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy? I respond He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse she says.

I look at her like wow she sure fell for that She pauses and you can see she realizes what I'm thinking. There is no wood shop, is there? She says with a knowing face i look at her and say bingo. i drive to school cause Elena left early with Bonnie ya I'm not a morning person or a school person but hey that's just me and of course my first class is with the devil.

But hey at least Stefan's here...class has started and I'm not paying attention but what else is new anyways instead me and stefan are just staring at each other but know that i think about it that it sounds really weird but who cares he's discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert? says

Uh oh we've been caught this is super embarrassing and before he can say anything more the bell rings.. yes saved by the Bell. Once me and stefan get out of class he says to me I brought it. And hands me the book ive been asking for ,Told you. A smile comes on my face and i say "Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name. All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then he replies. Where did you get it? I ask Uh, it was passed down. Through the family. Stefan says a little awkwardly like like there's more to it but i dont bother cause we all have family issues so i just say Ah. Stefan smiles at me and says I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it.

Man i dont like when people do that I feel so bad taking things from people this could of been his moms for all i know so i say Oh, no. I. . .but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it smiles at me cause he knows i wont agree to taking it so he says ok. After school I decide to go to the grill with girls but mostly cause Caroline keeps insisting well this should be fun. I walk in with Elena and we run into matt so i ask how vicki's doing They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow matt says to us i feel relived and Elena says That's good news smiling at matt

Elena then ask if matt got in touch with his mother but god knows where she is and who she's with i feel really bad for Vicki and matt once there mom left it's like matt took on the part of the parent. Matt's says that he left her a message and she's off iin Virginia Beach with her boyfriend. Figures that's sounds just like her So i give him a reassuring smile and say vicki's lucky to have. Matt smiles and says i know then he tells me and Elena about some missing campers well that's weird so Elena ask what type of animal did Vicki say attacked her. Matt looks hesitant at first but then he says something thought me off guard he said that Vicki said it was a vampire.

My eyes go wide and i say what? Matt replies Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out. I didnt know what to say so elena responds OK, that is weird. Matt gives us a look like u dont believe that so then he says I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy? OOh wow that just took a turn for the worst. Once Elena heard that she took that as her cue to go wow she would leave me I'm so gonna get her for this. I look at matt and can't help but feel pity but i need to let him know so I say Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you.

Matt then says You know, I'm. . .I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last the heck was that he was the one who brought it up ugh boys can be so confusing. I go sit with the girls and boonie is telling us about what her says keeps telling her Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity.

But it would be a real conversation if caroline didn't throw in her side comments Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what she says looking at my oh god I thought would forget but for Caroline that's like hoping someone will forget there underwear doesn't happen muchI look at her and say So then nothing. Come on she should know the farthest I've ever gone is making out I've always been the innocent one of the group

Caroline looks at me like ya right and says You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind? Nope. We didn't go there i even a handshake? I mean, Theresa we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut she says. We just talked for hours I tell her. OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex! She says. Elena and Bonnie look at her like what the heck. So i just say Profound. But I figured I'd have alittle fun with them so stand up and bonnie says Where are you going? I smile at them and say Caroline right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do.

Elena's mouth dropped open if anyone knows me best it's her but before i walk out the door a send a wink her way and she just smiles cause she realized what I did. I get to stefan hose on i knock on the door and it opens a little ok thats not weird maybe i should just go in but then I'm gonna look like some crazy person breaking in ugh whatever so i open the door and call stefan name and then a crow Flys by me out of nowhere what the hell but as soon as i turn around there a older guy in front of me and he's good looking. Hey just cause i like stefan doesn't mean every guy became hideous to me.

But before i looked like a robber i hurry up and say I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open. Mystery man then loosks at me with a smirk and says You must be Theresa .I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. I look at him and it clicks so i say ohhh so you the brother that stefan doesn't talk to i wonder why?Damon looks at me with that smirk of his and says Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second.I walk deeper into the house with damon guiding me in and as i look around im just thinking i live in a box compared to there house so i just say Wow. This is your living room?

Damon can tell that im just amazed by the house so he says Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him.

I sure know how to pick them but something tells me that damon has other motives for telling me this but hey im a curious person so i ask the last one? Damon looks at me like i got her now he replies yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet. Nope I say but then again its none of my business were not . Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end damon says ya that was so not an oops no wonder stefan doesn't talk about him I just get this bad feeling from him

You say it like every relationship is doomed to end i say he the responds I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan. Without leaving my gaze I turn my head and stefan is walking down the stairs how did he know he was there. Theresa I didn't know you were coming over stefan says without looking at me ummm ok this is weird.. Iknow. I should have called, I just. . . Wanted to bring the book back i say. The damon cuts in and says Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker..

Thank you for stopping by, Theresa. Nice to see you. Stefan says this is so my cue to leave So i say Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon. Great meeting you, too, Theresa damon says and he kisses my hand well ok then i go to leave but Stefan is in my way so I say stefan stefan he then moves out of way never breaking contact with damon.i then walk out the house and head home.

* * *

Damon:Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital.

Stefan: Someone had to clean up your mess.

Damon: Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right.

Stefan:How long was Theresa here?

Damon:Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?

Srefan:I'm not playing any game.

Damon:Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it.

Stefan:what kind of game are you playing, Damon?

Damon:Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

* * *

He's on the rebound and has raging family issues i say to Jenna and , at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues Jenna says to me. When then hear the door open and I know that's Jeremy probably coming back from seeing vicki. Jenna then says Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you? Jeremy then replies More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool. Man this little shit he need to knock it off already he keeps shutting us out and it will only get worse if he doesn't talk to one of us me and him use to so close but I'm snapped out of thought when Jenna says Oh, no, no, no! And throws and apple at jeremy i cant help but laugh and say nice shot!

Elena looks at me and says Theresa! I just say to her sorry mom I'll go to my room now, walking by jermey he says Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that? But then I go to my room cause i dont want hear the lectures. I decided to go help bonnie pass out flyers for the comet she keeps telling my that i just keep making up excuse why me and stefan shouldn't date. But i dont know it's so hard for me cause is it the right time but then again when is it ever maybe Bonnie's right

I get back to the town square and Caroline give us candles i see matt and we say hi to each other and he lights me candle i thank him i got to light someone else's candles and i look up and it just happens to be stefan of course it would he then thanks me and we say hi and he starts talking about the comet You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone. I look at him and say Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil.

Stefan replies I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself. You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing i say He looks at me with a knowing look and says Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok? i look into his eyes and say He told me about your ex. Katherine. You could a flash of pain in his eyes maybe evej guilt. What did he say? Stefan ask.. That she broke your heart i respond stefan looks down and says That was a long time ago. When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt i say... wow that sounded smart didn't know I had it in my ugh back on track this is a serious moment stefan then looks at me with those eyes that always melt my heart

Theresa...before he can say anymore i say It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . . I blow out my candle and walk away.

I walk into the grill and here everyone talking about Vicki missing and Tyler being a punk to my brother calling him a pill pusher and Elena shocked as ever i walk over to them before tyler can get in Jeremy's face and i push him and say you need to cut this shit out what you feel good about yourself trying fight someone younger then you... Let's just get one thing straight leave him alone or else i will beat the shit out of you so don't test me and you know i could do it...I learned martial arts and took kick boxing class just in case after I said that everyone got all wide eyed then matt said we should cut it out and help him find Vicki

Before I walk out the door I hear elena giving jermey a lecture i tried to help him and be the one talking to him but he keeps being a little butt so i let Elena do what she does best.

* * *

Stefan: Hey.

Matt: Have you seen my sister?

Stefan: No, sorry.

Matt: I can't find her. She's missing.

Stefan: I'll keep an eye out for her.

[Stefan starts to leave.]

Matt: Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday.

Stefan: Did you?

Matt: What were you doing there?

Stefan: Visiting.

Matt: Visiting? You know, Theresa and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her.

* * *

I get home and walk up stories i hear noise in jeremts room and call his name i walk in to see Jenna and she says No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol. I look at her down on the floor look around and ask What are you doing? I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative she responds. But why now i wonder so i ask What brought this on? Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday she says alittle pissed.

Ahhhh this makes more sense that's ass I look at her and say You got tannered. Been there..."Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up. Jennas says. Awwww aunt Jenna don't let him get to you he just has no life and thinks his shit don't stink You're not screwing up, I reassure her. Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's says i just hug her and say This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are... I then think wow I just answered my own problem so i then say have to go do something. But are you going to be ok? She nods her head telling me she's fine

I pull up to the boarding house and stefan answers oh thank god I really didn't want to deal with damon when stefan sees me he seems alittle suprised but the offers for me to come inside but i lead him outside towards the commet. We. We get outside i apologize for coming unannounced but he reassures me it's fine and he's glad i came

I look into this beautiful green eyes ugh Theresa don't drool i then snap out of my daze and say See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you. What would you write? He ask... I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . ." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that. I say thinking back to my parents death

Stefan then looks straight into my eyes like he can see threw my soul and says Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is here." He then starts to lean forward oh my god he's gonna kiss me I'm think what felt like forever i lips finally touched and it just felt right


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow...i look at Bonnie and say You were the one who said to go for I'm saying take it slow bonnie replies me and elena look at eachother like theres more to this so Elena says Why the about-face? Bonnie looks at us and says It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field.

Did my friends seriously not know me I'm the innocent one of the group! So i say Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying? Bonnie then says It's stupid. Bonnie...Elena says. Boonie looks at us like its nothing so she says what? Come one Bonnie your talking to us here Spit it out i say. She looks at us and takes a breath and says I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling.

Elena looks confused and says Is that it? Bonnie. It was bad bad! Bonnie says worried for me.I Just smile At her and Elena says Is this the whole witch mojo thing again? You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend bonnie responds

I give Bonnie a reasssuring smile and say And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that. Then i hear from behind me Good morning, Theresa Good morning, Bonnie and Elena. speaking of the devil, Stefan walks up to us and gives me a kiss and then smiles at Bonnie and Elena.

Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later Bonnie's says i just sigh and shake my head Elena calls after bonnie and tells me and stefan bye. She doesn't like me very much stefan says i try to reassure him and say She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you.

* * *

TYLER: Look... there's Theresa and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset.

MATT: You're a dick.

TYLER: While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls.

MATT: Gnomes.

As me and stefan are walking an idea pops into my head and i say Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight? Stefan looks at me with per caution and replies Yes. I have my devious little smile and i say Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Elena, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished. Sometimes I just surprise myself how cunning i can be. Me and stefan start talking about dinner arrangements

MATT: Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice.

TYLER: Let her know she made the wrong one.

(Tyler catches the football.)

MATT: What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!

As me and stefan are talking i see tyler throwing the ball towards us that dick and right when i was about to warn stefan he catches it like a ninja wow that was crazy then he throws it back to tyler knocking the wind out of him. I start laughing at tyler and i flip him off and i high five stefan. Me and stefan start walking into school and i say That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football. Stefan looks at me and says I used to. It was a long time ago. So why don't you try out for the team? I question

Srefan looks at me and says yeah, I don't think he doesnt care for it so i ask so you don't like football? No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels he says pointing to tyler and don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends i try to assure him. Stefan then looks at me with that oh really face and replies Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery.

Wow shots fired i smile and say Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Theresa that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy. Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be? Stefan says Soon. She's working on it I say as we walking into class

World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? Tanner says but i dont pay much attention So i turn to stefan and say Psst. FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you. Can't I'm a loner he says. Miss Gilbert? I hear and look and see it coming from tanner i look at him and say you didn't say which one. Pearl Harbor? He says giving me a pointed look he's such an ass too bad for him i know it December 7, 1941. I say he look at me shocked thats right bitch but then he ask me another question i didnt know thank goodness for stefan he answered for me and says Thank you, Miss Gilbert and stefan says anytime

Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall Tanner says oh no stefan your his prey now But out of no where stefan says 1989. I'm good with dates sir And then Tanner starts asking stefan about historical events to see where they took place and stefan answered every single one right even the last one when Tanner thought that he was right so i yell out in your face Mr . know it all and everyone laughs and the bell rings so i run out of the classroom before he can give me detention Once we get outside the classroom i clap my hands at stefan and say bravo and How did you know all of that? Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing stefan says teasingly.

I walk out onto the field for cheerleading practice and i see Bonnie and Elena. Oh, my God! You're here! Bonnie says since i decided it be better if i didnt go but Elena loved cheerleading so she continued to go i think i only really did cheerleading was because of my . I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight I say looking at them Bonnie looks at me with a questioningly look and says I am? Mm-hmm. You elena,me, and Stefan. You have to give him a chance I say looking at her

Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times. Bonnie's says Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there no ifs ands or buts i say. Fine. I'll go she's say I then look at Elena and she says but just don't help me cook lena we all know how that turned out you nearly burned down the kitchen bonnie laughs and Elena says hey!

As we're stretching bonnie says Seriously, where is Caroline? I don't know. It's not like her i say looking around for her. I'll try her again bonnie says but before she calls her we see Caroline pull up in Damons car! She kisses him and hops out im in complete shock and Elena says Uh... Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill bonnie says and Elena shakes her head 's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore i say without taking my eyes off of them. Bonnie and Elena look at me with shocked expressions and Bonnie's says Salvatore, as in Stefan?! I just shake me head. Then caroline walks up to us and says to me I got the other brother. Hope you don't ok i dont care but when i look over damon is still looking at me and he smirks then drives away what a creep

Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? Caroline says as we start preactice i realize I don't know shit so i try to do as much as I can I hear caroline say and 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Theresa, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Ya of course she would point me out when Brittany over there looks worse than me at least I could play it off like i knew some

So instead of watching i look at Stefan's try outs he's doing really good but then tyler knocks the shit out of him. He so would Tyler's just an ass and is probably scared stefan might outshine him.

* * *

Boarding House

Damon: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives. (Stefan rips the diary out of his hands.)

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Damon: I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us. (Damon tries to keep a straight face but can't do it.)

Stefan: You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon.

Damon: Of course it doesn't. I saw Theresa today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts.

Stefan tries to go for damon

Damon: Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck.

* * *

Once practice was over we head straight to my house to start preparing for dinner i go upstairs real quick to change as i hear Bonnie telling Elena she obsessed with these 3 numbers but i dont hear the rest as i get to the top of the stairs. As i start walking down stairs the door bell rings must be stefan right on time i open the door and stefan smiles at me and gives me a hug i lead him to the kitchen and Elena and Bonnie say hi as we sit down and start to eat no one is talking it's super awkward so i try to break the ice and i say to stefan Did Tanner give you a hard time today?

Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right stefan says. I look at bonnie and say Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and...Yeah, I heard she cut my off well ok then. Elena then say Why don't you tell Stefan about your family? I look at her and smile saying thank you she nods her head and smiles back and then Bonnie says Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad. Ugh this girl was not going to make this easy

No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool I say looking at stefan. Cool isn't the word I'd use bonnie replies then stefan looks at her and says Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s. Wow stefan really knew his history and then bonnie says My family came by way of Salem. Really? Salem witches? He says yeah bonnie says not caring then stefan says I would say that's pretty cool.

Really? Why? Bonnie smiles and says Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity. Way to go stefan I knew he got through to her cause a big smile came over her face and she says Yeah, they are. As we're talking the door bell rings i stand up and say I wonder who that could be looking at Elena she just gives me a puzzled look like she didn't know either. When I got to answer the door sstanding on the other side is Caroline and Damon of course it is its not really a party unless caroline is here how the hell did they know about tonight

Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert Caroline says i should of know oh you so owe me Bonnie Bennett i just say Oh I don't want to be rude so caroline comes walking in and Damon is still on the other side of the door huh that's weird. Hope you don't mind damon says smiling at me then stefan comes out of nowhere and says What are you doing here? He looks worried but why then damon says Waiting for Theresa to invite me , yeah, you can... but before i can finish stefan says No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon? Ok somethings going on here and I'm not in the loop. Get in here caroline says

We're just... finishing up stefan says trying to get damon to leave ugh I'll ask later so I just say It's fine. Just come on in. And damon walks in and looks around my house and says to me You have a beautiful home, Theresa. Thank you i say to him looking at stefan like what's the matter.

* * *

As we sit in the living room i dont pay attention much to what there say i just space out and think what was the deal with stefan and damon but then i hear caroline say Yeah, Theresa wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines i just roll my eyes like ya whatever and bonnie says to her I'll work with her. She'll get it. Caroline looks at her and me and says I guess we can put her in the back. Elena then stands up and excuses herself to sleep cause she has to get up early tomorrow she says good night and gives me a hug and whispers in my ear and says don't let caroline get to you I just nod my head and say goodnight

As i sit back down Damon says You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, before i can answer for myself caroline says Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. Bonnie looks at her like really and then she says And I say that with complete sensitivity. I look At Her and Say Ya caroline Use to be a lot nicer but she's in her bitch phase now and doesn't think before she speaks and i mean that with complete sensitivity

Carolines mouth drops open and bonnie just shakes her head damon then cuts in and says I'm sorry, Theresa. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die. I look at stefan and he says We don't need to get into that right now, Damon. Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm. Damon says like he did it on accident. So i just stand up and say I'm going to clean up i cant stand to be around caroline right now I might say something I'll regret.

As I'm doing dishes damon walks in and hands me a glass but it slips and before it hits the floor damon catches it i laugh and say nice catch damon hands me the glass and says I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time. I know i shouldnt ask but i do anyways so I say Earlier, did you mean... Katherine? Damon nods his head and i say how did she die? Damon looks at me and says In a fire. Tragic fire.

Wow of all things what a horrible way to go i ask if it was recent and damon says it seems like it was yesterday. What was she like? I ask She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive damon responds. So which one of you dated her first? I just had to ask i was curious but like they say curiosity killed the cat. Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you damon says. My eyes go wide and i play it off and say Why do you say that? Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable damon says You saw that? That i question him. Am I wrong? He says looking into my eyes I just look away and say I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore.

So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da. Damon says like its that easy i just look at him and say Some things could matter again. Damon just shrugs and says Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me. I look at him and say I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too. You could tell i hit a nerve i saw a hint of sadness but then it disappeared bonnie then walks in and says Hey. Need some help? Damon turns around and says Sure, why not?and walks out of the kitchen

Me and stefan sit in my bed and i say Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun. He smiles at me and says Hmm. That makes one of us.I just shake me head and say Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be...Wait did i just say that hmmm maybe I'm starting to have a change of heart but before i can think any further me and stefan start kissing then it starts getting heated and he takes off his shirt and when he does he turns into Damon i scream and wake up i just sigh and think it was just a nightmare i look at my window and there's a crow what the hell I'm not the bird lady So i just shoo it away and go back to sleep.

Once i get to the game i spot stefan in his uniform and i walk up to him and say Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey. Stefan smiles at me and then looks down at my clothing and says What happened? No more cheerleader? I sigh and say I quit. I'm a shakes his head and gives me a hug and says No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this.

He hands me a box and when i open it there's a necklace inside i look up at stefan and smile and say Oh, my God, it's beautiful. It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck stefan says I nod my head and when stefan puts it on me theres this flowery smell coming from it so i ask is that rose that I smell?

No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh? Stefan says I nod my head and say I love it. And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good stefan says i just smile and say We're a pair. I quit, you start. Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out he says and then i give him a kiss and say that's for Goodluck

And you're not in uniform because... i hear from caroline but i keep walking cause i dont want to hear it from her she would never understand. As I'm walking around looking for Jeremy i hear yelling and then i see jeremy with a broken glass bottle going to strike Tyler but he gets stefan instead no Jeremy! I yell and rush over to them i ask if Jeremy's ok because his nose was bleeding and he just shakes me off and says ya I'm fine with his attitude ya he sure doesn't smile fine so i say fine you can deal with Elena pointing behind him and he turns to see elena storming towards him

I then go to stefan to check on his wound but he assures me he missed but i could of sworn he got him then stefan shows me his palm and it doesn't have a scratch. I look at him and say i saw blood he tells me it wasn't his and it was probably from jeremy i just agree because tanner is calling him and he tells me he'll see me later. When tyler starts walking away i trip him so he falls he then turns back pissed and i say oops and walk towards my car to get a jacket but i cant help but think what happened to stefan doesn't add up but before i can question it any further Damon shows up.

I ask him what he's doing and he says he's hiding from caroline so i say And why is that? I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen he says i just shake my head and say That could be a sign. Well, she's awfully young he says. He acts like shes 12 which she can be immature sometimes but i still love her..Not much younger than you are i say I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy he says

I look at him like seriously so i say Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention he says with that smirk of his oh how i whish i could knock it off of him he's such a , it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say i tell 're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you he says walking towards me. Really? I question Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me he says getting closer ok what the hell so i say Excuse me? Like he's crazy

I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me. He says i was shocked when he said I dreamed about him but I just shooked it off because he was leaning forward trying to kiss me and before he could get the chance to do it i smaked him across The face he is crazy he must be doing drugs to, to think i would kiss him so i say really pissed What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine i then walk away back to the game

* * *

I'm in the parking lot talking to stefan about Mr. Tanners death even thought i didnt like the guy i would never wish death on nobody because there's no coming back from that(yup i quoted biggie smalls) i heard it was an animal attack so i say to stefan What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?Stefan looks at me with an expression that i cant read and says I don't know. I don't know.I then think about what happened earlier and I say I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw holds my hand and says I'm fine. I'm fine, ok? We're fine. That's what matters. He's right i shouldnt bother him about it he then hugs me and we stay like that for awhile none of us talking but it wasn't awkward it was a nice silence.

I wake up in the middle of the night because i could of sworn i felt someone touch my cheek i look around my room and there's no one I'm probably just paranoid with this whole tanner thing so i just go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught Logan said As i come into the living room i hear Jenna say "Scum ball scum bucket" ok she's officially gone crazy. "Who are you talking to?" I ask looking at her questionly she turns around to look at me and points to the TV saying "Him". "OK Jenna we've been over this the people inside the TV can't hear you" i say with a teasingly look she just rolls her eyes and Elena says "The news guy?"

Where the hell did she come from. "Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna says looking at me and Elena. "Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena says with a grin. "Eww Elena you have no taste in men and you call yourself my sister i am appalled" i say shaking my head shamefully

Jenna shakes her head agreeing with me and says "He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" She says pointing to the box in my hand ugh I had forgotten about it. "I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." I say looking at Jenna and Elena. "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Elena ask "well Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." I say trying to act like I know everything

Elena and Jenna just shake there heads hey they should be use to it by now i can be sassy it's one of my charms. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy says. Me and elena look at eachother with a disappointed looks and she says" You're not gonna find out." Man what is up with jeremy "That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." He says looking at me great now I'm the bad guy "I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." I say trying to make him under stand

Just then the Doorbell rings elena and Jenna look at me with grins on there face i look at them and say " Oh shut up" i open the door to stefan we both say hi and I pull him into the house giving him a passionate kiss. We go up to my room and well we start kissing it starts to get a little heated and stefan starts kissing my neck He then stops and looks worried so i ask " Are you okay?" "I'm good. Sorry." He reassures me i think its better we stopped "Maybe we should press pause." I say. Stefan shakes his head agreeingly and says "Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit..." "Yeah" i say agreeing

Ok subject change "How do you look in a suit?" I say raising and eye brow at stefan "I can pull one off." He says oh I'm sure he could he probably looks really handsome in one."How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?" I ask nervous that he might say no. "They still do that?" He ask. "Ok wasn't the answer I was looking for but yes wait Have you been before?" I say "No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore." Stefan responds well that sucks i wonder why.

"Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but—" before i could finish stefan says With an out reached hand "I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert." I take his hand and say "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." We both then laugh at our behavior and i walk stefan out the door and I tell him he better be on time.

* * *

BONNIE: You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?

CAROLINE: Go with Theresa.

BONNIE: She's asking Stefan.

CAROLINE: Okay, go with Elena then.

BONNIE: i guess i could. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?

CAROLINE: And I'm supposed to care why?

BONNIE: He's older sexy danger guy.

CAROLINE: Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?

BONNIE: No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked.

CAROLINE: Okay. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama.

BONNIE: Like...?

CAROLINE: I'm not really supposed to say anything.

BONNIE: Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?

CAROLINE: Okay. But you can't tell Theresa or Elena because then she'll just tell Theresa.

BONNIE: No.

* * *

The door bell rings and i know its tyler here to pick up my parents things so i grab the box and start walking down stairs and i hear tyler say to Jeremy "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Oh great Jeremy answered so i go in between them before anything can happen and hand the box to Tyler and say "Right here. Please be careful." "Yeah, be careful with it, dick." I hear from behind me oh great you just had to open your mouth. I look at jermy and tyler and say "Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" " I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler's says giving jeremy the death glare. "I got your punk." Jermey says trying to get to Tyler. I push them both apart and say "Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight."

Before i close the door tyler says to jermey "Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" I then start to walk up stairs not gonna get in the middle of that before i reach the top i hear jeremy say "Not even if you meant it." And then slams the door on Tyler's face.

* * *

Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen bonnie says to me and elena as we get ready for the founder's ball in my room. I then look at the both nail polishes in her hand and say "Tough call. Can we mix them?" Bonnie and Elena both smile at me as i put on my make up and Bonnie says "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish." Shes right i kinda am which is a good thing "I am... ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." I say giving her a knowing look elena then looks at bonnie like spill it

" What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie says to me "Bonnie, out with it." Elena says "Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie says Of course this came from damon and Caroline why am I not suprised "Uh-Huh continue" i say. "Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" She ask. "I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues. I respond

Bonnie then looks hesitant and says "Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Elena shakes her head and says "you really believe that" to bonnie. Bonnie then shrugs and i say "That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

Elena shakes her head agreeing and Bonnie says "I just wanted you to know." I love that she's a great friend and told me even though I'm sure caroline told her not to but why would she believe it "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." I tell her " Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business" Bonnie says " look bonnie Stefan is none of those things." She then looks me in the eyes and says "Yeah? How do you know?"

Ok maybe I'm not so sure but I trust stefan so i just shake off what she said and continue to get ready. My phone the starts to ring i put it on speaker so i can finish doing my hair it's Mrs . Lockwood and she's telling me the pocket watch wasn't in the box I could of swore i put it in the there then me and elena make eye contact and we both give eachother a knowing look and she storms off to Jeremy's room and i tell Mrs . Lockwood I'll look for it then hang up.

Elena then returns with the watch and told me what had happened and how the watch was suppose to be Jeremy's i feels super bad so before we leave I go into Jeremy's room and put the watch on his desk. Maybe this will be a good thing for Jeremy to have a piece of our parents that he can cherish.

As we get to the Lockwood mansion mayor Lockwood is greeting everybody at the door as me, Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena approach the mayor he says to us "Hey. Hey, guys, come on in." We all smile at the mayor and say Thank you. As we walk in Stefan gives me a kiss on my cheek awww he's so sweet. Stefan then excuses himself and i walk over to look at my parents ring.

"Your parents?" I hear from behind me i look and see stefan and i say "There's a lot of history here." As me and stefan look around we spot the registry ""The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" I say confused looking at stefan. "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Me and stefan turn around to see that it was damon and Caroline. Stefan then looks at Damon with a glare and says "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." I say looking at him. Then caroline looks at us bored at says "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Damon looks at us and just shakes his head" Mm-Mmm." Caroline then looks at me oh great i know where this is headed i mean of course of all people here she would ask me "Could I just borrow your date?" She says i dont really know how to respond So i just say "Oh, uh..." then stefan says "Idon't really dance." Oooo nice excuse well played stefan ya I can kinda get jealous i dont mean then cuts in and says "Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

I menatally slap damon. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Theresa?" I guess i shouldnt it just a dance so i say "It's up to Stefan." Caroline looks at stefan grabbing his hand and says "Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." And drags him to dance leaving me and damon alone this is so uncomfortable since our last encounter. "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon says i then turn to look at him and say "For what?"

" It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon Responds Oh Great Its a story how did I not see this coming. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—" i cut damon off and say

"The battle of willow creek." Ya I know things "right" damon says alittle suprised "i know we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Shocking i actually payed attention in tanners class."What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon says wow this is one crazy story why risk it so i ask " Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon Responds I dont really know how to respond to that so i just say "Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out." And i truly mean that I know deep deep down Damon can be a good guy if he wanted to but instead he wears a mask i feel bad for him and stefan they've been through a lot. Damon makes eye contact with me and says "I hope so, too."

Just then we see Caroline and stefan have stopped dancing and are talking so we go over to them "What'd we miss?" Damon says " We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan says like he's up to something Damon eyes the drink questionably and says "No, thanks, I'll pass." Ok well enough of that i think its time stefan owes me a dance so i say " Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Stefan takes my hand and says " Absolutely." So we head to the dance floor and of course the founder's only play classic slow songs but i didnt care i liked it.

As we're dancing stefan says out of no where "I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Well I guess that's understandable thing to ask so i say "No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine." "Hmm." Stefan says like sure it does " But i want stefan to know he can talk to me about anything "So tell me about her. What happened?" I ask "It's not something I like to talk about." He says ok not much progress. "I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same." Is it that bad to talk to me hes acting alittle strange. "I know. Thank you." He says

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me." i say but as soon as i say that he stops dancing and looks at me and says "Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Theresa." Ok wow what the heck this has nothing to do with him so i tell him "This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine. "Let it go. I don't want to talk about it." Stefan says wanting to change the subject fine if he doesn't want to talk about her then I'll ask some thing else " Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." I respond. "Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me. Ok thats it I'm done So i say "Well, then I guess it's working." And i walk away to bonnie and elena.

As were sitting at the table eating ice cream bonnie says "this is my fault. I planted doubt." Elena shakes her head agreeingly and says"were doubt planters.I just shake my head at them and saya "It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Just then i see Mrs. Lockwood oh no she's probably gonna ask about the watch "Theresa,honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." What did I say but I can't let her know it's with jeremy so i just say " I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. , I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere."

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." She says believing me man i should get the best actress award or something. "OK" i say to her and she walks away. I then excuses my self and go to the bathroom i walk in and see Caroline. "Hey" i say "Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" She ask " Great. Just great." I say looking at myself in the mirror with saddened eyes. "Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." Caroline says i look at her but I notice something on her neck like a mark what the hell "what is that?" I ask her walking closer to see "Hmm? I try to lift the scarf Don't!" She says ok there is something wrong here

I lift up her scarf and see bit marks "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" I ask "Nothing, okay?!" She gets all defensive "That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" I question her who the hell would do this "No, okay, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me." She says terrified. I see her shawl and i get suspicious so pull that down too and i see more bit marks oh my god " Did Damon hurt you?" I don't know why I even bother asking of course it was him and just when i thought he was a good guy "No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, Theresa?!" Caroline says and walks out the bathroom.

I walk outside and I see damon i walk over to him and i push him "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I say in a threatening and i walk away to fund stefan

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon." I say to stefan "What did he do?" Stefan ask "There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head".as i say this it doesn't seem to phase stefan. That damon did this "You don't look surprised." I say Stefan looks at me and says "Um... I'm handling it." Ok what the fuck how why would he even try to handle it "Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested." I say really angry. Stefan puts his a hand on my arm to calm me downs and says "Theresa, please. I... I don't expect you to understand." Sure as hell i dont understand i move my arm and say "I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?"

"Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." He says to me ya that makes perfect sense " Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." I say "I'm so sorry. I have to go." He says then walks away ok what the hell is going on.

I walk out onto the lawn and see Caroline. "Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?" I say to her worried. She just shakes her head and says " Yeah. I'm fine." "Caroline, what happened?" I ask "I'm fine" she says but she starts shaking and her eyes are watering " No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—" but she cuts me off and says "I'm fine! and just breaks down crying. "Caroline, come here, come here." I say and pull her into an embrace. I hope stefan does handle damon how could he does this to a human being it's so wrong.


End file.
